Forum:War in the Northeast
I have crafted pretty much everything in the Northeast of the United States. I have established who controls what and have set the stage for a huge war. The MOS recently defeated the Enclave in New York City and now controls most of the city. They are also finishing off any remaining Enclave forces in Upstate New York. The Enclave is building up their forces to take back New York City. The Enclave's military strength reaches into the 1000's while the MOS' strength is only a little bit above 700. With the fall of the Crusade there are no other truly threatening factions in the area. Once the Enclave attack the entire Northeast will be belong to them and any factions with territory there will be booted out. Their expansion won't end there though. That's my intro to this whole affair. The MOS needs allies to fight off the Enclave. I would like to start an rp on this war. It will take me time to start it, but I just wanted to get this idea in the air. Rasengod 21:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) If you want to. I am not starting it here though. I need a few hours to get all my pages updated for this war then I'll start it in the Roleplaying forum. The war is basically cleansing any unfinished business. Rasengod 22:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, just realized this is in the watercooler. As for unfinished business, I'd say that would include the Crusade. Of course, they still outnumber the Reformists and MoS, as a single Legion (albeit understrengthed). Maybe the Horde should migrate north... KuHB1aM 22:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Oh please don't take over Yorkrod! //--TehK 22:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Already did. The Treaty of Yorkrod has the MOS allied with Yorkrod. lol Rasengod 22:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Lol I won't. The Crusade just pulled out of there. Even as a large force, no way in hell am I going to send troops out of Thermop. However, the MoS might. KuHB1aM 22:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) So the Crusade and the Enclave remain viable threats. This may culminate into an all out war. In 2284 MOS make the treaty. Rasengod 22:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :why can't the enclave have continue to control the Northeast? I like the Northeast Enclave and there domination over the region. Templar88 22:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe the MoS should clear out Bastion. There's some tech in there, aswell as Crusade terminals. Might be some useful info inside. Just a suggestion though. The place is crawling with super muties and ferals. Anyhow, if I were you I'd trick the Enclave and the Crusade into giving each other a smackdown, then mopping up. KuHB1aM 22:22, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I never said that the Enclave would be beat. I don't want them to lose control, but I want to reshape certain things like how the region is run. Don't worry Templar. I love my group. I won't let them fall that easily. I have a plan on how to change the region. Rasengod 22:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Then I don't want the MOS to be in Yorkrod! Cause Yorkrod isn't getting taken over! //--TehK 22:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm... if you want to change the region, why don't you just nuke it? ... wait a minute. That won't work. KuHB1aM 22:37, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Well, just funnel the New York Crusade. They'll be running scared once Jerusalem falls. Force them into confrontation with the Enclave, and then, well, "Thou shalt lay the smacketh down", I guess . . . //--Run4urLife! 22:38, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Dammit... more enemies... why don't you just send in Jacob, for pete sakes... KuHB1aM 22:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The MOS did acquire three nukes during one of their operations. They won't use them though due to fear of causing another fallout. TehK don't worry about Yorkrod. It won't be the center of conflict. Rasengod 22:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :But Yorkrod is HUGE compared to most of your other bases.. lol. //--TehK 22:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Oh by the way the war will take place starting at 2285. Rasengod 22:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm. If it's already 2285, the Crusade will be at 60% efficientcy. That's a death wish, with the exception of the Enclave. In fact, if you could reduce the yield of those nukes, it might work to deter the crusade. KuHB1aM 22:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The AWA's in there, too, though that may not matter as much, due to their inferior training and equipment, and because they have no vehicles or artillery save for a few Interceptors. --Twentyfists 22:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) And the GPA. Don't forget the flappy-skinned underdogs. //--Run4urLife! 22:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Lol let's just send the whole shebang against em'. KuHB1aM 22:49, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Jacob and the DC Assault Unit it is then! //--Run4urLife! 22:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I may have to get involved with this RP. Enclave reinforcement are on the way, America will not fall! Templar88 22:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) This war will be difficult. Before I start the war we need to figure out who is with who. Rasengod 22:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'd think there would be four sides. *The Enclave *The Crusade *MoS *Everybody else KuHB1aM 22:55, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ...this is supose to be a Enclave/MoS war. Templar88 22:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Well the other factions are in the middle. Like the AYF. //--TehK 23:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Lol Templar you completely ignored our earlier discussion. We've been talking Crusade/MoS/Reformist/Enclave/AWA/GPA/Horde/ everything for an hour now, although it will mainly be Enclave/MoS with alittle Crusade in there. KuHB1aM 23:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :KuH and you are also ignoreing your own text. if this is mainly a Enclave/MoS war then where do the MoS fall under your three sides listed? I find it hard to believe after all that you have already stated the the Crusade would be little of a threat to the Enclave at this point especialy since their force in New York have split into three indipended faction. Templar88 23:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::would your boys and galz at thermopalys be interested in working with the true american government. those that support there values and goals? Templar88 23:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Lol forgot the MoS ma bad. Anyhow, I'm not sure. The Enclave+Crusade=unstoppable death machine. KuHB1aM 23:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::keep it in mind, we will talk about this later. Templar88 23:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The MOS will be the backbone of their forces. They have captured vertibirds and AVs. We have three atomic bombs. As long as we use our resources well enough we can pull out a win. Rasengod 23:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, a single atomic bomb would completely annhiliate the Crusade alone. However, you'd need to detonate the bomb in the middle of the fourth level. KuHB1aM 23:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I am getting ready to start it, but before that I recommend everyone get familiar with the Manhattan Order of Steel, Northeast Enclave, Providence Base, The Crusade, New York, New Jersey, and any other factions we talked about. Rasengod 23:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Before you start it, are Ramirez and Stigma gonna have that meeting? KuHB1aM 23:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Will be back in 45 minutes. Im going to play some F03 for alittle, maybe, then I'll be back. KuHB1aM 00:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) They should have it a little into the rp. We'll build up to the alliance. Rasengod 00:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) can we start tomorrow, I need to make a character for the RP and additionaly set up a sutable relief force to back up the Northeast. Templar88 00:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I'm starting it today, but it won't progress too far probably. Whenever you can you can jump in with the relief force. The war with the Enclave isn't going to start at the very beginning. Alliances have to be made and certain areas have to be captured beforehand and certain Crusades have to be dealt with. Rasengod 00:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Lol, "certain crusades." We'll see. I've still got over a thousand men at my command ready to die for the cause.... techincally, a legion is five thousand, but I'll go with over a thousand.KuHB1aM 00:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Lol did you already make the forum? KuHB1aM 00:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) No sorry not yet. Give me a moment. I had to do something. I'll have it up in a few minutes. Rasengod 01:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Kk, thanks. KuHB1aM 01:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I started it. It is called War of New England. Rasengod 01:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC)